


Growing Love

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: A quick one-shot about Ash and Pikachu regarding Dynamaxing!
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 269





	Growing Love

Champion Leon smirked, returning his Charizard and expanding the pokeball until it looked like a giant pink beachball. The crowd was buzzing with excitement as he threw the pokeball, letting out his Charizard, the wind whipping his cape back and forth. The Charizard grew bigger and bigger in front of the crowd’s very eyes, leading to even more cheering. Particularly, a certain boy from Pallet Town and his starter. 

“That’s so amazing! Pikachu, isn’t that just the coolest thing? I wonder if we can do the same!” Ash yelled, staring at the exhibition match in amazement as the Charizard defeated its opponent in a single attack. “WHOA! That’s so powerful!” They both watched Leon’s opponent also enlarging his pokemon by returning them, the pink star-shaped sparks of energy gathering around the pokeball. Pikachu’s joyous chirp cut off at the end, but Ash didn’t hear as the crowds roared once again.

Pikachu glanced up at Ash’s starry eyes, which didn’t fade even after the crowds do. Beaming, Ash looked over the empty stadiums and grinned at Pikachu, tickling between his ears.

“Should we?”

“Pikapi...” Pikachu sweatdropped, but nodded. Ash gave a resounding cheer, catching the attention of Champion Leon, who was already halfway through the exit when he stopped. What’s with this happy… lost kid?

“Excuse me?” Leon started, grasping the edge of the doors and looking up at Ash. “Are you lost?”

Leon blinked as Ash flipped himself over the stands and ran towards him, Pikachu hanging off of his shoulder. “Nope!”

Staring at the two’s casual stance, Leon tilted his head. “The match is over, you can go now.” His eyebrows raised. “Unless you want an autograph-”

“I want to know what that was!” Leon could only stare as Ash waved his hands around and his partner sweatdropped. “That whoosh, bling, and then the whirr thingy!” After a moment of utter silence, Ash yelled, “That growing thing!”

“Oh. You must be new to the region then.” Leon pushed his hat even further back. “Dynamaxing is a temporary pokemon transformation-”

“Like mega evolution!”

“I mean, ok…” Leon tapped his wrist, where his Dynamax Band is. “This is a Dynamax Band. It collects energy and allows pokemon to Dynamax and use Max Moves.”

“So COOL!”

Leon sweatdropped. “Yeah, I’m guessing you saw the rest. You return your pokemon-” Everything Leon said afterward? Ash didn’t process. Pikachu seemed to be the same, ears drooping as he glanced at his trainer. “...Are you two ok?”

Ash snapped out of his stupor as Leon waved a hand in front of him. “Ah, I was… I want to try that out, but Pikachu’s currently my only pokemon.”

“Pikachus can Dynamax. They can even Gigantamax-”

“Oh no, my Pikachu hates his pokeball. I can’t return him.” Leon’s eyes widened like he realized Ash was more familiar than he thought. “Hm, guess we’ll just have to do without!”

“Pikapi!” Pikachu chirped, patting at Ash’s cheek as Ash readjusted his cap.

“What? I didn’t make you evolve for power, and I’m definitely not forcing you to go in your pokeball, power boost or not.” Pikachu melted against Ash, pressing himself against Ash’s face and purring gratefully. Ash nuzzled Pikachu’s cheek, scratching Pikachu’s back like second nature as Pikachu licked at his z-shaped birthmarks.

Leon smiled at them, startling as blue sparks ignited around Ash and Pikachu. A navy ribbon of light connected between Ash and Pikachu, and Leon’s Dynamax Band began glowing as well.

“What the-” Leon gasped as the energy gathering around his Dynamax Band shot out, intertwining with the blue electricity around Ash and Pikachu. 

Ash giggled, “Who’s a good boi? You are, Pikachu! You’re the best boi!” He froze as he watched Pikachu’s body get outlined in a shade of purple. Taking Pikachu off his shoulder and staring right at him, Ash noticed the blue strand of light between them and glanced back at Leon. 

Leon stared down at his Dynamax Band, before watching Pikachu gradually grow bigger in Ash’s arms. “Um, you might want to put your Pikachu down.” Ash stared at Leon with utter confusion in his eyes, before Pikachu’s increased weight finally registered in his mind.

Not even a second later, Pikachu grew to the size of half the stadium, tilting his head down at the two humans next to him. 

“WHOA!” Ash yelled, pulling at Leon’s cape. “Is that the Dyno-whatever it’s called?”

“I… yes? How?” Leon gaped as Ash planted his face into Pikachu’s soft silky fur, hat falling off onto the arena. Ash laughed as Pikachu leaned down and poked his face in front of him. “So this is what my colleagues meant when they said…” 

Pikachu gave a booming squeak, booping Ash’s nose with his giant paw and nuzzling Ash’s hair. Leon took his own cap off as Pikachu hoisted Ash off of the ground, lightly tossing him up and down.

“... You’re Ash Ketchum, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, kinda rushed this one, but I just couldn't wait another day to get this out. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *Inspired by the theme song of Clifford the Big Red Dog, literally.


End file.
